Un nouveau monde
by corychan
Summary: Voilà! C'est nos cinq héros qui se retrouvent dans un nouveau monde. Ils se retrouvent divisés en plusieurs groupes. Après, c'est à vous de lire et de juger! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1: À LA DÉCOUVERTE D'UN NOUVEAU MONDE…

- Où sommes-nous? dit Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est un monde bien différent de ce que nous avons pu voir depuis tout ce temps, vous ne pensez pas Fye?

Shaolan se retourna et s'aperçut que Fye, Kurogané et Mokona n'étaient pas derrière eux.

- Ben où sont-ils?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont peut-être été envoyés autre part! En tout cas, je suis ravi qu'ils aient Mokona avec eux sinon ils ne pourraient peut-être communiquer ensemble. Ils ne se comprendraient pas! fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Parce que nous ne parlons pas tous la même langue?

- Non, Fye et Kurogané ont tout deux un langage différent du notre.

- Ah… Et nous deux nous parlons la même langue?

- Bien sûr! Nous venons tout deux du même pays.

- Ah… Je ne me souviens pas de vous!

« Moi, si » se dit Shaolan.

- Monsieur Shaolan! Monsieur!

- Euh… oui!

- Vous rêviez.

- Excusez-moi.

Shaolan commença à regarder autour de lui pour voir si Fye, Mokona et Kurogané n'étaient pas derrière eux. Malheureusement, il ne les vit pas.

Finalement tout deux se mirent en route dans ce nouveau monde.

S'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient dans une forêt tropicale pourtant il faisait pas loin de -5°C!

Sakura qui n'avait pas pris la veste qu'elle avait dans le monde précédent commençât à frissonner. Shaolan le remarquât et voulut lui passer la sienne mais cette dernière refusât.

Puis tout deux se mirent en chemin après un long débat sur la personne qui allait finir par porter la fameuse et se fût Sakura qui finit par l'avoir.

- Tiens quel monde bizarre! remarquât Fye. Je n'ai jamais vu cela de ma vie! Et toi Kuro-toutou?

Il se retournât et s'aperçut de l'absence de son compagnon ainsi que Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona.

- Kurogané! Shaolan! Sakura! Mokona! Ouhouh! Où êtes-vous?… Allez, ce n'est pas drôle! On n'a pas que ça à faire! Kurogané! Shaolan! Sakura! Mokona! Répondez, bon sang!

Fye remarquât dans sa voix un ton triste avec un peu de peur.

Il se sentit soudain très seul…

- Oh non!… Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Il fit le tour de son « coin » et, tout à coup, vit Kurogané allongé sur le sol. Inerte. Il s'approchât de son ami en courant.

- Kurogané! Kuro…Kurogan…! NON! KUROGANE! NON, non, non… C'est un cauchemar! Kurogané, réponds-moi! Je t'en supplie!

Il sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux et couler le long de ses fines joues. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais ça, nous, nous le savons. C'était dur pour lui. Perdre un être cher.

Kurogané commençât à bouger silencieusement mais Fye ne le remarquât pas car il s'était retourné afin de ne pas voir son être cher, inerte, sous ses yeux.

- C'est pas juste! Pourquoi lui! Il n'a pourtant rien fait de mal! Moi, je l'aime beaucoup… Ce n'est pas juste!

Kurogané devint tout rouge et regardât son ami toujours sans dire un seul mot.

Il voulu tout d'abord le réconforter mais Fye ne s'arrêtait pas de parler si bien que Kurogané se tut afin d'écouter se qu'avait à dire son ami.

- C'est pas juste! Tous ceux que j'aime énormément finissent par mourir avant que je leur avoue mes sentiments… J'en ai marre!

Kurogané ne voulait pas en entendre plus mais s'il bougeait pour se boucher les oreilles, Fye l'entendrait et se retournerait. Il finit par se boucher les oreilles mentalement mais il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter son ami.

- Je l'aime! Écoutez tous! Vous venez de tuer la personne que j'aime le plus au monde! Vous êtes tous des ordures!

Kurogané n'avait jamais vu Fye dans cet état. Fye pleurait à chaudes larmes, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge comme le sang et avaient perdus toute leurs gaieté habituelle. Fye était vraiment effrayant.

- Je vous tuerais tous! Qui que vous soyez! Je vous tuerais! Vous l'avez tué et moi, je le vengerais! Faîtes attention à vos arrière!Quoi?… Qui est là? Répondez!

- C'est moi Fye.

- Kuro…Kuro…ro… Kurogané? KUROGANE!

- Oui, Fye. C'est bien moi! répondit le ninja en tenant fermement son ami dans ses mains.

- Tu… enfin, tu n'est pas un… un fan…fan…fantôme?

- Non, Fye. Je suis la personne que tu aimes.

- Mais… mais…tu as tout entendu?

- Excuse-moi.

- Euh…fit Fye en baissant la tête et en éprouvant soudain un certain intérêt pour ses chaussures.

- Je ne le voulais pas mais je n'ai pas eu le choix!

- …

- Tu sais, Fye, toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Fye releva sa tête pour regarder Kurogané dans les yeux.

Kurogané vit des larmes de joie couler sur le visage de son être cher et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour.

Puis tout deux, main dans la main, finir par partir à la recherche de leurs amis.

Ils parlaient tranquillement lorsque, tout d'un coup, ils ne se comprirent plus au point de finir par se parler avec les yeux.

- Eh bien! Quelle chute! Mokana a mal partout!

Mokona avait atterrit seul, au milieu de cette étrange forêt. Soudain, il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et Mokona eut la brillante idée de faire semblant d'être une grosse peluche pleine de poils posée là, sur le sol d'herbe givrée. Aussitôt, deux grands chevaux noirs s'approchèrent de Mokona et une petite fille d'environ huit ans descendit d'un des deux chevaux et prit Mokona entre ses mains.

Elle était habillée en gris. Sa jupe plissée était grise foncé et son gilet gris clair. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, seulement une grosse et épaisse paire de chaussettes grises également. Par-dessus, elle portait une veste noire qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles avec une capuche. Elle avait la peau blanche comme la neige et des yeux noirs comme le jais. Ses cheveux étaient bruns ondoyant et ses lèvres rouges comme le sang. Son sourire chaleureux laissait voir des petites dents blanches semblables à des amandes.

Elle le montra à l'autre femme et lui demanda si elle pouvait le garder.

- Mère, puis-je garder cette peluche?

- Montrez-la moi, s'il vous plait.

La mère prit Mokona par l'une des deux oreilles et Mokona se débattit.

- Aïe, aïe, ouille! Aïe, vous faîtes mal à Mokona! Mokona va le dire à Fye et Fye va vous faire du mal parce que vous avez fait mal à Mokona.

La mère lâcha Mokona qui tomba sur le sol.

- Mais…, cette chose parle!

- Bien sûr que Mokona parle! D'ailleurs vous avez fait mal à Mokona et Mokona attend des excuses de la part de Madame.

- Eh bien…, excusez-moi Mokona.

- Ce n'est rien madame. Mokona s'appelle Mokona Modoki. Mais madame peut appeler Mokona, Mokona tout court.

- Enchanté Mokona. Moi c'est Nadeshiko Seddiki. Et ma mère…

- Maaya Seddiki, Reine de ce royaume.

- Mokona est enchanté. Mokona est ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Le plaisir est partagé mon ami, répondit la petite fille.

Mokona leur demanda si elles avaient vu trois jeunes hommes.

- Il y en a un tout en noir et grognon, un autre blond aux yeux bleus et assez élancé. Un jeune brun âgé de seize dix-sept ans accompagnant une jeune fille d'environ seize ans avec des yeux verts et très sympathique.

- Non, je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Désolé.

- Moi non plus mon ami.

- Et y a-t-il une ville dans les parages? leur demanda Mokona.

- Oui, il y a Tokara à cinq kilomètres.

- Il y a tout à Tokara. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir au Palais le temps de retrouver vos compagnons.

- Oui, dites oui! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- C'est d'accord.

Alors Mokona se blottit dans la main de la petite Nadeshiko et tout trois partirent en direction de Tokara.

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ma toute première fic? Moi, je l'adore!**

**- Ouais ben parle pour toi! A cause de toi j'ai montré une face de ma personnalité que je ne voulais pas montrer!**

**- Fye, de toute façon il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui décide de tout ce qu'on doit faire!**

**- Mais oui, mais oui mon Kuro-toutou chéri. Je sais!**

**Na na na na nère. Et c'est qui qui dicte tout aux personnages? Hein!**

**- C'est malheureusement toi!**

**Ahahahah! J'adore ça!**

**Allez, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et avec un peu de chance si ça vous plaît j'écrirais la suite avec plaisir!**

**Bisous à tous!**

**Yumi-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2: LA RECHERCHE DES COMPAGNONS.

- Ah! Vous pensez vraiment que nous retrouverons Monsieur Fye, Monsieur Kurogané et Mokona avant la tombée de la nuit?

- Non, princesse. Je crains que non.

- Et vous pensez que nous trouverons de quoi nous nourrir et nous abriter pour la nuit?

- …

Celà faisait des heures que Shaolan et Sakura marchaient en silence dans la forêt qui semblait ne jamais se finir. Plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait froid et Shaolan commençait à avoir très froid. Des gelures se formaient autour de ses doigts et sa tête lui faisait mal. C'était un peu normal lorsqu'on se retrouve dans la neige et la glace seulement habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Environ trois heures plus tard, Shaolan s'écroulât au sol, gelé et malade. Il était en état d'hypothermie mais Sakura ne le savait pas.

- Monsieur Shaolan, monsieur Shaolan! Répondez! Il ne faut pas s'endormir. Si on s'endort, il se peut que nous ne nous réveillerons jamais. Réveillez-vous, je vous en conjure!

Sakura entendit des voix derrière elle et eu juste le temps de se retourner avant qu'un homme d'environ quarante années ne s'approche d'elle. Il était grand et ses cheveux étaient noir. Il avait la peau rouge presque écarlate. De la neige s'était accrochée à lui mais beaucoup plus sur le devant que derrière ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être tombé la tête la première dans la neige.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, lui dit-il.

- Bonjour.

- Mais pourquoi votre ami est-il allongé par terre?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Il s'est écroulé tout à coup et depuis, il ne me répond pas.

- Messieurs, regardez cet enfant. Dîtes -moi ce qu'il a et mettez-le sur le cheval. On le ramène au château avec son amie.

- Il est en état d'hypothermie.

- On le ramène tout de suite, s'affola l'homme. Dépêchez-vous! Du nerf! Il ne doit pas...

Sakura comprit tout à coup le danger qu'encourait son compagnon.

- Monsieur, monsieur... il va bien, hein? Il va bien monsieur Shaolan!

- Je suis désolé ma grande, mais votre ami est dans une mauvaise passe.

Après quelques minutes de silence...

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Fujitaka Li. Roi de ce pays.

- Moi, c'est Sakura et mon ami se nomme Shaolan. Je suis une princesse mais dans un autre pays. Shaolan et moi sommes à la recherche de deux... non, trois compagnons de route. Nous voyageons dans tous les pays pour retrouver des objets que j'aurais perdu.

- Ah! Vous êtes donc des voyageurs! Bon, dépêchons-nous. Nous arrivons bientôt!

Le groupe se déplçat tant bien que mal jusqu'au château pour pouvoir sauver ce jeune homme inconnu. Sakura n'en pouvait plus et était très fâtiguée. Fujitaka Li le remarquât très bien et lui proposât de monter sur son cheval mais celle-ci ne souhaitait pas. Heureusement le Roi la surveillait au fur et à masure de leur marche et quand Sakura finit par perdre connaissance, Fujitaka put la rattrapper avant qu'elle ne se brise la tête contre les cailloux pointus qui jonchaient le sol. Il l'installat confortablement sur son cheval et cette dernière ne se réveiilât que quelque heures plus tard.

- Enfin, vous vous êtes enfin réveillée princesse.

- Hein?...Quoi?

- Vous devriez vous rallonger pour vous reposer. Vous êtes exténuée. Ne vous inquiéter pas, votre ami est hors de danger. On l'a installé dans la chambre à côté.

- ...Mer..ci, pour...tout. fit Sakura avant de se rendormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par des voix qui parlaient autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui c'était et de quoi ils parlaient. Elle attendit quelques minutes le temps de remettre ses idées bien en place. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venaient less voix. Elles se trouvaient dans le couloir et lui semblaient légèrement familières.

- Bonjour Sakura.

- Hein? Oh! Monsieur Fye, monsieur Kurogané! Vous êtes là vous aussi!

- Oui nous avons trouvé Mokona sur notre chemin accompagné de la Reine et de la princesse de ce royaume. Et nous sommes venus ici.

- Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir! dit-elle tout en se jetant littéralement dans les bras de Fye.

- Voyons princesse, tout va bien.

- Et monsieur Shaolan? Il va bien? Il est où?

- Il va mieux que quand vous êtes arrivés et il est toujours en train de dormir.

- Ouf! Tant mieux!

- Vous pouvez vous dire que vous nous avez fait une peur bleue tous les deux! s'exclama Fye.

- Oui! Mokona a eu peur de ne plus revoir les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de Sakura!

- Je suis là maintenant...

- Oui, heureusement! Ca va mieux maintenant, Mokona est rassuré!

- Bon, ben puisque vous êtes levée, nous allons pouvoir aller manger un bout parce que moi je crève la dalle!

- Mokona veut des croissants, du chocolat chaud, du café, des petits pains au lait, des tartines beurrées avec de la confiture!

- N'exagère pas Mokona!

- Oui après tu seras trop gros pour marcher! se moquât gentiment Kurogané.

Les quatre compagnons allèrent manger un peu. En attendant, Shaolan était plongé dans de nombreux cauchemars.

Tout était noir. Il voyait la princesse au loin qui lui faisait de grand signes de la main en lui disant au revoir. Shaolan essayait de la rejoindre mais c'était impossible. Plus il s'aprochait, plus il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle était si belle. Il voulait la voir, la serrer dans ses bras.

Un homme apparut devant lui avec Sakura. Il l'a tenait fermement par le poignet, lui faisant mal. Elle criait, se débattait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il essaya de donner un énorme coup de pied à cet horrible personage mais son pied lui tranverssa le ventre comme pour un fantôme. Il finit par s'approcher de Sakura et tendit une main pour toucher son visage mais celle-ci le rejetta d'une force incroyable. L'homme riait à en perdre haleine. Il riait si fort que Shaolan en avait mal à la tête. Il se prit la tête en les deux mains et tomba à genoux au sol hurlant à l'agonie. Il criait tellement fort dans son cauchemar qu'il en criait aussi dans la réalité.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'ai fait un effort. J'était très déçue de n'avoir aucune review c'est pour ça que je n'écrivait pas la suite mais j'ai finit par me reprendre en main pour poster ce chapitre. S'il vous plaît, faîtes une review, ne serais-ce qu'une.**

**- T'as pas de chance, hein? **

**- Oh! Kuro-chan! T'es michant avec moi! Sniff**

**- Ca va, ca va! Pas ma peine de chialer! De toute façon, je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre, on ne me voit prsque pas ici!**

**- T'en as de la chance! Moi, j'ai loupé le déjeuner!**

**- Lol! Arrêtez de vous chamailler sinon je vous fait clamser tous les deux**

**- Chut!**

**- Bzzzzzzz ( la mouche qui vole dans la pièce)**

**Bisous. Yumi-chan.**


	3. réponse aux reviews!

Désolée! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une réponse aux reviews! Je voudrais vous dire à tous que je n'abandonne pas cette fic et loin de là cette mauvaise idée mais que je prend mon temps pour l'écrire! Ca risque d'être long... De plus, je suis à cours d'idée et j'ai des tas d'examens qui me tombe sur le dos! ' Bref, merci pour me lire et m'encourager! Bisous à tous! Et à bientôt!

Yumi-chan

Le piaf : Merci c'est gentil pour le chocolat! lol Ne t'inquiète pas je ne peut pas poster les chapitres car je suis vraiment à cours d'idées! Et oui! Ca arrive... Et comme par hasard, ca tombe sur moi! mdr Une chose est sûre , c'est que je n'abandonne pas! Biz

Himeinwe : Bien sûr que tu vas pouvoir lire la suite mais ca ne serat pas pour maintenant dsl... Sinon, ne tinquiete surtout pas! Je n'abandonnerais pas cet fic! Ca c'est sûr! Autrement, merci pour ton soutien! Biz

Roxanne Black : Merci pour tes encouragements, ca me fait super plaisir! Biz


End file.
